Frequent questions
Here are some frequent questions to clear up any misunderstandings that might occur. Q: "Why are you only using a homestead?" A: We decided to try small scale first to see how big the interest in this, due to it being a lot of new ideas implemented, we wanted to try small, but we will upgrade to a full sim if the interest is big enough. If you share the same vision as us, and want to see a full sim, donate to the donation box, every penny will be invested in upgrades and improvements to enhance your experience here with us! Q:"Can I drive my own vehicle?" A: No, not currently, unless it's one of those you attach to yourself. However if we upgrade to a full sim, you will of course be allowed to drive your own vehicle, as long as it follows the sim guidelines. There are public transportations here, read rules on how they work. Note if we catch you driving a police vehicle and you are not authorized to do this we will warn you, if you do not listen we will ban you. They are for the PD only, the taxis are for citizens. NOTE: You are not allowed to drive up to the public eye roof. There is two turrets placed there. If they fire upon your vehicle RP wise, hospital time, so keep to midsection of that building, no higher. Q: "What kind of characters are allowed here?" A: Only humanoid looking things for now, the rest is application approved, please note that we try to keep it within the frame of plausibility meaning a hardcore rape machine with chainguns will get you a automatic decline and you will have to re-apply until you meet the guidelines. Final approval from owners is required! Even if a GM approves your character it does not mean the owners automatically do. Q:"How do I get a weapon?" A: Getting a weapon in Testapolis is quite easy, unless it's a firearm, they are harder to get but then again, it's worth it. Melee weapons can be acquired by just purchasing them, DO note that if you carry a visible weapon, police or government forces will detain you for civil disobedience. You are during no circumstances allowed to wear weapons in public, unless you want to attract attention. This means accessories as well. Firearms; Getting a firearm you can do 3 ways, either you are given one if you work for Public Eye or the police, these are branded with a ID number, this is for us to keep track on the commodity item. The item number is your very own serial number, you can loose your weapon by someone stealing it. Note if someone successfully steal your service weapon you will have to send them the commodity item. You can acquire one from a weapon dealer. NOTE to weapon dealers- DO not hand them out without role playing leading up to it . This is not the wild west and we we do not want a shootout on the streets if we can avoid it. It might happen eventually, but for starters only give them out to people you know will "behave" with them. Currently there are no "known" weapon dealers, you will have to find out via role playing. Summary: You can acquire guns 3 ways, given, stolen or found, All guns dealt by criminals are unmarked guns. If you are caught with one of these you will face severe punishment. Q:"Who do I contact for support?" A: There are a lot of people you can contact here to get help if you are confused about what to do here. Please follow the chain of command and contact a GM before you contact the owners. GM's Sinzalia - Head GM Owners Millie Jarvinen - Designer/Builder Severus Landfall - Main story writer Buffy Aura - District 5 manager Category:Non-lore